Just Trying To Read My Manga
by Hemingway'sWhiskey
Summary: Japan was just trying to get a cup of coffee while being harrassed by a flirtatious barista when he overhears a very annoying group of American teens, which leads to a rather interesting overheard conversation. Rated T for some cursing, and is for all the manga lovers out there who deserve some respect.


**A/N: In case you didn't read the summary all the way, this is rated T for some curse-words! Basically the P-word, the F-word and the S-word... CX Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia! If I did, trust me, it would not be suitable for anyone under 21...or for heterosexual males... Excuse any grammar errors and Please Enjoy! XD**

Just Trying to Read My Manga

All Japan wanted to do was order a cup of coffee (he's had a long day and wanted a nice cup of caffeine before returning to his [tasty but not very energizing] traditional tea back home). He really didn't need the American barista to be all over him, trying to flirt and messing up his order three times just so she could talk to him some more, leaning over the counter and showing a rather unappealing and inappropriate display of cleavage through her unbuttoned polo. So, sighing in defeat, Japan got up from his tiny (still empty) table to leave when he suddenly tuned in on a conversation a few tables over—an a nasty one at that.

It was a group of teenage boys grouped around a slightly larger table than his own, and they were acting rather vulgar. The biggest one, a blond who seemed to be the ring-leader, was telling a story the other boys found hilarious. ". . .and all I did was tell her that _InuYasha_ sucks and she slapped me across my face and flipped her shit! She even cursed me out in Japanese! A total freak show! To top it off, the chick was totally American!" His friends burst into laughter, one of them even tipped back in his chair and hit the floor he was laughing so hard.

They received glares for their actions, but Japan was irritated that no one kicked them out. He wanted to leave even more now, fueled not only by the horrible service, but by the rudeness of the teens. _I need to speak with America-san about him making discipline and respect more important in his schools_, he thought, sliding his chair back so he could stand from the small table. "Dude, check it out!" Japan's attention was drawn and his attempt at leaving was once again interrupted by one of the boys. He looked over to see one of the teens pointing toward a corner of the Starbucks.

Sitting at a table with a drink in front of her was a young brunette girl holding an _InuYasha_ manga close to her bespectacled face. She was pretty, and had a sophisticated air about her as she sat straight against the back of her seat, occasionally sipping delicately at her coffee. "Dude, is that the same chick?"

The blond ring-leader shook his head, but he was smirking and Japan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "No, but it'd be funny as hell to fuck with her." Standing up, the boy started to walk over and Japan also got to his feet, making his way to the counter to be closer to the girl and approaching boy just in case something happened. He _did_ used to be a samurai, after all, and he did not appreciate anyone, young ladies especially, being bullied. He pretended to be getting napkins as the teen stopped in front of the girl, watching out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey."

After a moment, the brunette raised her pretty green eyes to look at the boy in front of her. "Hello," she said shortly before returning to her manga. Japan found himself smirking a bit in amusement at her curt response.

The blond was unperturbed by her dismissive greeting. "I see you have a comic book there."

"Manga, technically," she answered automatically, flipping to the next page, and Japan found his smirk morphing into a smile. _At least she is being polite when faced with such an ignorant boy,_ he thought, fumbling with the napkin dispenser and pretending he was having difficulties with it. _Though I wish she would be a bit ruder to knock that boy down a peg or two. . ._

"Those are those freaky backwards books, right?" He asked, looking eager for her expected extreme reaction, and the girl frowned up at him.

"Yes," she seemed to be growing a bit annoyed with the boy, and she placed her finger in the book as she closed it, and Japan braced himself for the verbal lashings. "Can I help you with something?"

The blond boy shrugged, smirking. "Just wanted to tell you _InuYasha_ fucking _sucks_."

For a second, Japan expected a violent reaction from the girl as she blinked at the blond boy a few times before she surprised both the teen and Japan by opening her manga again and returning to her reading. "Alright." Her tone was dismissive.

For the first time, the blond seemed a bit surprised as he stared at the girl. He looked over his shoulder and Japan turned his gaze to see the other boys egging the teen on with gestures and snickering. Turning back to the brunette, the boy scowled a bit. "That's it?"

Sighing, the girl looked up at him again. "You said that was all you wanted to tell me, and you did. Now, unless you have something else to say to me, please go away and let me go back to my reading." With that, she turned to her book again.

The boy looked stunned before he scowled and slammed his hands on the table, causing the girl to jump and Japan to tense. "Dude, I, like, totally just insulted that shit you read, why aren't you getting pissed?"

The girl scoffed, putting the manga down and straightening her back further. "The only reason I'm getting _pissed_ is because you keep bothering me when I'm trying to read! I understand that you don't like _InuYasha_, and you're entitled to your opinion but I don't see why you're shouting it in my face! And you're vulgarity is highly unnecessary! Please just leave me alone!"

Japan was actually slightly startled at the force in her voice, and felt a strange sense of pride well up in him toward the girl for not freaking out like that other girl the boys had been discussing, even if she wasn't one of his own.

The two teens stared at each other until the blond backed down, looking annoyed and kind of put-out. "Who _are_ you? Some kinda Christian weirdo?" Japan was confused how the girl's response and Christianity fit together, but ignored the questions his mind was coming up with for now.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm just a girl who's waiting for her friends in a coffee shop and reading her manga while doing so. Who are _you _picking on a girl minding her own business, huh?" She countered sharply and the boy spluttered before turning and walking quickly back to his table of laughing friends, shamefaced. The girl just shook her head, sipped at her coffee some more and went back to reading.

Smiling to himself, Japan turned and headed back to his table, picking up his bag and deciding to go to a different shop to order coffee. Ignoring the hollers of the barista for him to wait up and stay a little longer, he left the cafe and dug his phone from his pocket. Dialing America's number, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the blond nation to pick up.

_"Yo! 'Sup, Japan?"_

Japan smiled as he stepped off the curb to cross the street. "I would just like to inform you that I am very pleased with how some of your teenagers have turned out."

On the other end of the line, America blinked and frowned in slight confusion. _"Uh, thanks dude. I guess. . . What brought this up?"_

Chuckling, Japan answered honestly. "_InuYasha_."

_"You mean that anime with the temperamental dog dude?"_

"Yes, America," Japan couldn't help the smile on his face.

_"Uh, okay?"_

"I will explain later. For now, can you give me directions to where you are so we can have a cup of coffee together? The last Starbucks I went into had a slightly uncomfortable staff."

As America laughed and told him where to find him, Japan smiled to himself again. _Maybe not _all_ American teenagers are hopeless—_

"Dude, watch out!" Japan was nearly knocked over as a teenaged boy sped by on a skateboard and the small man leaned against a nearby building, trying to prevent an oncoming heart attack.

_Well, maybe just the ones who do not lose their temper at rude teenage boys. . . _Japan stared after the skateboarding teen who had just nearly run over another pedestrian. _The rest we shall see about._

**A/N: This was inspired by some boys I overheard talking about the same situation where a girl slapped the boy that was telling the story when he told her InuYasha sucked. Ah, weeaboos... Anyway, I just wanted to put in here what should be any respectable manga-lovers reaction: stay calm and keep reading, eventually they will slump away in defeat for not being able to rile you up. Plus it'll confuse the hell outta them XD By the way, this was my very first fanfic I've ever posted on the web! Whoo-hoo! Please review! Constructive criticism always appreciated but please be nice about it! By the way, before some people say that teenagers don't talk like this, they do XD at least the ones I know. Thank you for reading!**

**Love from~**

**~HM**


End file.
